


Rebirthing

by Little_Neliel



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Neliel/pseuds/Little_Neliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post ME destory ending M!Shenko song-inspired drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirthing

**Author's Note:**

> I ended up with the album Comatose on my iPad by accident.  
> And the first song came on and OMG M!Shenko ending feels.  
> So this was written with Rebirthing by Skillet on repeat.  
> And for maximum feels is best read while listening to said song.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTbKorqc56o  
> \----  
> Lyrics belong to Skillet and everything else belongs to Bioware.

_I lie here paralytic_   
_Inside this soul_   
_Screaming for you 'til my throat is numb_

The flashes when he was awake were filled with searing pain.   
In those brief moments of consciousness he searched the room for those whiskey brown eyes.  
All he wanted was Kaidan. He tired to scream for the biotic, but any noise had the doctors putting him back into the blackness.

_I wanna break out I need a way out_   
_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way_   
_The worst is the waiting_   
_In this womb I'm suffocating_

The logical part of his mind, the part still clinging to his military training, tried to get him to rest, to let his body mend.  
He pushed those thoughts away, struggling to wake up.  
He needed to know that Kaidan had survived.   
That the ramp on the Normandy was not going to be the last place he saw him.

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen_   
_I take you in_   
_I've died_

He finally broke that barrier of blackness.  
Gasping awake to worried brown eyes, filled with hopelessness.  
He tired to reach out, but his limbs would not respond.  
He tired to speak, but all that came out was pain.

_Rebirthing now_   
_I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me_   
_Breathe for the first time now_   
_I come alive somehow_

Kaidan was pushed aside as a doctor rushed in and he fell back into the darkness.  
The despair in Kaidan's eyes stuck with him.  
His heart ached at the thought of the biotic going through this...again.

_Rebirthing now_   
_I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything_   
_Breathe for the first time now_   
_I come alive somehow_   
_Right now_

More moments of awareness flickered by.  
He caught Kaidan whispering to him, his heart in his voice as he begged John to hold on.  
He caught the doctors telling Kaidan it was a long shot, especially after months.  
Months.

_I lie here lifeless_   
_In this cocoon_   
_Shedding my skin cause_   
_I'm ready to_   
_I wanna break out_

He wanted to plead to Kaidan, to tell the biotic not to give up.  
He was going to fight like hell to be able wrap the other man in his arms again; to hold him close and whisper those words he'd never said nearly enough.

_I found a way out_   
_I don't believe that it's gotta be this way_   
_The worst is the waiting_   
_In this womb I'm suffocating_

Another moment.  
Kaidan shaking his head vehemently at something a doctor was saying to him.  
Rage in his motions as blue began to swirl around his body.

_Feel your presence filling up my lungs with oxygen_   
_I take you in_   
_I've died_

The doctor was gone.  
Kaidan was crying silently at his side.  
His voice hoarse as he pleaded with John to wake up.

_Rebirthing now_   
_I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me_   
_Breathe for the first time now_   
_I come alive somehow_

He tried everything he could to give Kaidan some sign he was still aware; still alive.  
Doing everything he could to come back to his lover.  
He screamed, he raged, he cried; nothing seemed to work.

_Rebirthing now_   
_I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything_   
_Breathe for the first time now_   
_I come alive somehow_

A final moment.  
Kaidan's eyes were red rimmed, his face a shadow of what it once was.  
He stared at nothing as his lips moved, apologizing to John.  
Agony on his face as he let John know.  
The doctors were giving him one more night to say goodbye.

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again_   
_Tell me when I'm gonna breathe you in_   
_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside_   
_Tell me when I'm gonna feel alive_

No.  
He had to wake up.  
He wasn't going to lose this fight.  
Not now.

_Tell me when I'm gonna live again_   
_Tell me when this fear will end_   
_Tell me when I'm gonna feel inside_   
_Tell me when I'll feel alive_

He had to wake up.  
For Kaidan.

_Rebirthing now_   
_I wanna live for love wanna live for you and me_   
_Breathe for the first time now_   
_I come alive somehow_

With struggle, his eyes finally opened.  
A head of tousled hair was on the bed beside him, body at an awkward angle in the chair.  
A hand tangled in with his, gripping it; holding onto it for what Kaidan believed to be the last time.

_Rebirthing now_   
_I Wanna live my life wanna give you everything_   
_Breathe for the first time now_   
_I come alive somehow_

He reached out with his other hand, his limbs gladly responding, and ran his battered fingers through his lover's hair.  
Kaidan shot up with gasp, eyes wide with surprise.  
He opened his mouth, hoping his voice wouldn't fail him now.

_Right now_   
_I come alive somehow_   
_Right now_   
_I come alive somehow_

“Kaidan.”

“Shepard!”


End file.
